Touch and Shiver
by itano
Summary: To follow his senpai's pace, it's all about back alleys, bad boys, and burning touches - it may be cold outside, but baby, the snow has never been hotter. Nostalgia


**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! Happy almost December! I promised I'd have a one-shot out for you all this weekend, so I'm keeping my promise. My motivation is always your lovely reviews and favorites! This is something a bit older I wrote, but found it on my computer's hard-drive the other day. With a little polishing and dash of magic, I had it ready to be published in a day. This is a fluffy...kinda, sekaiiichi one-shot story with a dash of lime-goodness. Keepin it fresh, even in the winter months!;D

Thanks for being awesome and reading/reviewing/favorite-ing _Can You Keep A Secret_! If I get enough reviews on this, I might feel even feel compelled to post the next two chapters (yes TWO) within the weekend. Are y'all up for the challenge?

Just kidding, but seriously, the more you post, the more I write. Your reviews make me tick.

Now...without further ado, here's _Touch and Shiver_! *collapses* Now...back...to...Can You Keep A Secret *dies*

* * *

**Touch And Shiver**

It was nearly midnight; so when Ritsu's cell phone started vibrating wildly against his desk (he claimed it sounded like a chainsaw), he nearly threw himself out of the bed, cracking his skull into a pile of textbooks.

"Ow, ow ow," he whimpered, digging around blindly for the phone that had moved on to its second round of ringing. He finally located it on his desk, head throbbing and eyes squinting against his augmitism and the darkness, at the glowing screen of the phone.

_Meet me at the convenience store._

_Saga-Senpai_

Ritsu gawked at the request and typed a quick response.

_It's midnight. My parents will wake up._

He waited for a second, turning his phone over and over in his hands wildly; then he stopped himself, took a few deep breaths, and whispered to the empty bedroom that if he continued on this way, he was going to turn himself in to the funny farm.

He wasn't always this way—it was one of the many side effects that came with being Saga Masamune's friend...no, _boyfriend_. Even after a month of dating, the word's loveliness still caught his breath. But Masamune was complex and Ritsu, who was never one for solving puzzles, was quickly finding that he was always catching up on the tail end of his senior's psychological games.

_Come out. Just for a few seconds. I promise I will not take long. _

Ritsu knew that this all seemed perfectly entertaining for his Senpai. However, Ritsu was only fifteen and most fifteen year old's couldn't just up and leave the house without being interrogated by mum and dad. _Why do you do this to me,_ he thought, staring ruefully at the phone, _you know I can't understand. _

Ritsu blinked hard and glanced out his door and into the shadowy hallway-his heart tugged and whined at him. _Don't lovers take risks for each other_, it whispered to him. _Don't they forget everything else for each other? _Thoughts of romantic faerie tales and folk stories filled his mind—stories of heroic princes and their flowery princesses, lovers who gave it all for each other. Suddenly, the dash out the hall and down the stairs felt more like a casual stroll.

But, before he could build his confidence, that voice, the annoying, logical _other _voice reminded him that his less than accepting neighbors, who seemed to think he was some kind of delinquent (because all teenaged boys were apparently "up to something") would notice him and rat him out.

He sighed, torn.

The guilt (and humiliation) would be overwhelming if he chickened out, especially if the Saga _actually_needed him for something.

There was no choice.

_I'll be there in ten minutes. _

He stumbled to his dresser, threw on a jersey, coat, and a pair of jeans. He padded out of his bedroom and down the stairs with no problems. He was practically out the door, hand twisting the squeaky knob ever so slowly in case it decided to betray him and scream.

"Ritsu!"

His heart leapt up into his throat. His father, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, had his pudgy arms crossed against his chest. "Where are you going?"

_Oh God. Oh God, make eye contact, make eye contact. _Swallowing the squeak in his voice, he mustered all the cool that he could manage to reply, "I needed to get...er...batteries. My ipod ran out of batteries. Be back in twenty."

Before he could hear his father question whether or not an ipod actually used _batteries_, Ritsu was out the door, chest heaving and throat tightening. When the first snowflake kissed his cheek, he sighed.

_Of course. He __**has**__ to pick the coldest day of the whole year. _

He ended up riding his bike, his snow peppered hair combed by the fingers of the wind. Between the unsettling darkness and the ever-building snow, it was practically impossible to steer...plus his gloved fingers were shaking, tips of his ears burning. Yet somehow, his chest was throbbing excitedly.

100 metres to the convenience store where Masamune was probably waiting, his dark hair dusted with fresh snowflakes. There was that desire, that burning hope that even for a glance, he'd see his Senpai's face. One second, that's all he needed, to refill his heart before he had to scamper back home, back to his father's questions and his lonely bed.

Squinting, the snow powdering his vision as if the whole world was white for another mile, Ritsu ever so slowly allowed his memory to steer him to the corner shop, where the florescent lights peeled through the night like a sand bank in the middle of an ocean.

Masamune was there and Ritsu's heart hiccupped. Once inside, Masamune glanced down at him. "Oh, sorry. It must have been cold outside," he said awkwardly, noting the flakes of snow that were melting on the crown of Ritsu's hair and the quivering smile the younger was flashing him.

"I-It's alright!" Ritsu said, forcing a laugh, though his lungs clenched in protest, aching from shivering. "I-It really wasn't bad at all!" He tried to muster up another carefree laugh, but Masamune read him like one of his books and his lips pressed into a frown. He snatched the younger boy's hand and pulled him into the magazine aisle, massaging his fingers along the ridges of Ritsu's gloved knuckles in firm but gentle strokes that said more than any words could give justice.

Ritsu felt himself blush and knew his freckles probably looked green.

They picked up three magazines; two for Masamune and one for Ritsu, and as they paid, Ritsu managed to hold his eyes on him. His hair, thick and dark, but not inky, was parted on the side; his jaw line was curved with maturity; his lips full and kissable and Ritsu bit his own lips just thinking about it. There came that damn flush again and by the time Masamune was heading away from the counter again, Ritsu had lost track of what he was saying and left him trying to lamely piece together a response for those expectant eyes. He set to blushing, because how _embarrassing_, he wasn't even paying attention to his own boyfriend.

"Don't zone out so much," the older boy said sternly, though his light expression said otherwise. He pocketed a wad of change and handed Ritsu his magazine. Masamune took the lead, heading for the automated door that was streaked with smeared snowflakes, but then stopped and turned to Ritsu. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

Ritsu had no idea what to say. _Uh, how extraordinarily hot you are? That I get all nervous every time I'm around you? _Instead he opted for a, "N-nothing, really. Just thinking about how my parents are probably wondering where I am," and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "N-not that I want to leave or anything! They... they just worry too much."

"Oh." But Masamune's gaze stayed even and all that changed were those two eyebrows that had raised gently, and his lips where a smile was now hovering. "Haven't you ever lied before? Say that you saw one of your seniors and I helped you figure out a question on your history homework."

"Um, well..."

"If it's school work, they won't care if you're gone a little longer than expected."

And with that, his senior stepped into the snow. The brusque wind had died down and it's last few huffs sent the snowflakes fluttering round the air, the darkness acting as an easily forgotten backdrop to the stark white contrast of snowflakes that reminded Ritsu of paper cut outs on card paper.

He swallowed and stared at the laces of his worn sneakers - he vaguely wondered what Masamune was suggesting when he said they'd be "longer than expected". The obnoxious side of his brain smirked, _He's going to take you home and he'll take you back to his bedroom again...and you __**know**__ what happened last time you were in his bedroom._His face broke into another furious flush and he shook his fringe into his eyes in case his senior decided to look at him.

Already, Masamune was doused with snow, little piles of powder beginning to mound on top of his hair; some flakes caught themselves in the lobing sheepskin elbow of his jacket. He treaded round the corner, to the bike rack and waited patiently while Ritsu, whose fingers quivered in protest against the cold, unchained his bike.

"Well..." Masamune started and it seemed that there were words literally trying to push their way past his lips and he wasn't sure that he was quite ready to say them, because he bit down hard on his lower lip and stared off into the darkness, drawing some kind of pattern into the snow with the toe of his shoe.

"Uh...I...I guess I should probably head home," Ritsu said, fidgeting with the hem of his coat as he stood. "Since its late and everything."

"Yeah," Masamune added, slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was saying and why he was saying it. "I guess it is getting kind of late."

Ritsu felt a wave of disappointment rush over him. This was it for the night...for probably the weekend, actually. Pointless as it was, heading out to the convenience store at midnight for no particular reason than to see Masamune, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit unaccomplished. _We didn't even get the chance to kiss. _

But apparently, he spoke too soon-because before he could get his bike up and moving, a firm but gentle grip caught hold of his chin and the boy came into his line of vision again. This time he leaned down and then Ritsu closed his eyes but he _felt _warm, moist lips pressed against his own and a puff of bated breath against his face and he wasn't quite sure how he was managing to stand when his knees had been reduced to jelly and his stomach felt like a bowling ball in his abdomen.

Then his head was tipping back and he felt his hair part as Masamune's fingers combed through it, all the way to the base of his neck where the hairs were practically standing on end. Ritsu's arms, which hung limp at his sides, decided to _try_and participate, coming up and around Masamune's neck, stiff and awkward. He didn't really notice that until later when his heart wasn't thudding against his ribcage, trying to burst out. For now, he was catching his breath, and then Masamune glanced down at him, amber eyes that were the color of beer-that sounded weird, but really, that was what Ritsu thought of when he looked at him-drowning in love-drunk bliss that fizzled and left him tingling.

Foreheads pressed together, Masamune asked, "Still wanna leave me?" each word massaging Ritsu's lips. He sputtered and didn't quite know how to respond, so truth made him shake his head firmly-then those lips smiled. "Good."

The kiss restarted and Ritsu swore he could hear the snow settling in their hair despite the fact that his whole mind had broken out into a boisterous argument between his conscious and desire. _Dad is probably freaking out. How long has it been? Thirty minutes? An hour? I really should be getting back..._Masamune ended the thought promptly when his tongue probed its way into Ritsu's mouth, smooth and burning hot.

From behind them, a car's engine tore through the silence, and suddenly Ritsu was very much aware of their surroundings. He pulled away. "S-Senpai?"

"Hmmn?"

"I don't think we can stand out here like this," Ritsu muttered, his gaze involuntarily slipping over his shoulder where he heard the car; he reddened and ducked again. Masamune's eyelids fluttered open and he gave Ritsu a firm look that said 'Why not?' "The manager wouldn't let us kiss out here all night. N-not two boys. We'll scare customers away."

Masamune shrugged; Ritsu had a point and in a steady, reassuring voice, he said, "True, I suppose."

The warmth was suddenly gone and Ritsu instantly regretted saying that. "I uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he stumbled over his heavy tongue, feeling his face get hot again. _Way to ruin things, idiot. _

The older boy was glancing round though and when his eyes snapped back to Ritsu's, they had taken on a new, mischievous glint. The voice that spoke was low and it made Ritsu shudder. "You know, we don't have to run away just because they won't let us make out _in front _of the store." He took another look around and added, "There's no privacy out here anyway." Ritsu's swallowed hard at the thought of what they would do with said "privacy"-and then Masamune went and made it even more embarrassing. "Let's go to the back."

It took a second for the words to register...but by the time they did, Masamune was waving him over as he began marching round the building. Ritsu's tongue tumbled in his mouth and he sputtered a lame, "Wha...I uh...what are we going to do? Senpai!"

And yet...he could only follow along. He and his bike and his restless heart that was slamming against his chest came shortly behind and despite what his mind was saying—he had tuned it out long ago—he was giddy and nervous and excited all at once because here came the moment when...

Ah, the kiss. It was back, right on Ritsu's chapped lips, and then he understood why kissing was _so _much better back here, where it was dark and the sensation of the chilled bricks pushing against his burning body was mind blowing. It was dangerous. And sexy. And hell, Masamune sure did look hot with nothing but a mere street light flickering above him as he pressed his arms against the wall, towering down just to reach his subordinate, enclosing Ritsu in his warmth.

"Ah," Masamune said once they had parted for just a second. "You've got snow all over your head." He reached over and dusted the powdery clumps of snow from the brunette's head and shoulders. Ristu chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut, snowflakes tickling at his cheeks...then he felt a calloused finger trace along one of their dewey trails, and that husky voice murmured, "Why do you do this to me?"

Ritsu's smile dropped and his eyes popped open. "...W-what did I do?" he asked, his voice raising just a bit, not because he was at the point of panic, but the thought of being irritating to Masamune wormed its way into his mind and it bit hard into his heart.

But Masamune didn't show any signs of irritation, in fact, he was smiling, leaning in. "Just being so sweet. You're sickening."

"O-oh..." Ritsu blinked not really quite sure what Masamune was saying...but whatever it was, it tasted nice alongside those sweet kisses that he was now pressing against Risu's lips over and over.

And when Masamune moved them, neither he nor Ritsu seemed to be sure of what they were doing or where they were going with this...but they both agreed on getting their mouths open and making the sloppy kiss a lot deeper, a lot hotter. "Mmmnh, Oda..." Masamune purred, his fingers moving down, down Ritsu's chest and then his belly, hanging low by his belt and his traitorous mind was reminding him of the last time when Masamune's hand went down _there_. He gasped when a hand began massaging at the taut skin that curved along his hip bones. The older boy chuckled.

"So cute."

Those words. They had Ritsu suddenly feeling rather warm. Not body temperature warm—between his coat and Masamune pressed against him, he had that covered. No, he meant that shiver that ran down his spine and begun pooling low in his belly, that warmth that didn't burn but rather tingled and it wasn't necessarily comfortable but it wasn't painful either.

Then it came. The touch. Right where he needed it most. Ritsu gasped and his jello-legs were back again, and he had to wrap his arms around Masamune just in case they decided to give out on him. Burying himself in the crook of the older boy's neck, Ritsu quivered and shook, his erection throbbing in his jeans as that firm, maybe a bit too firm, touch was pressing into him good and hard. Masamune kissed him on his neck—it distracted Ritsu for a second; that is until he felt a rush of cold air hit his burning erection as his fly was undone and his boxers were exposed. Thighs shivered with anticipation and Masamune chuckled.

_He's so confident. _Ritsu marveled. _So confidant and cool. I bet he's had sex lots of times._ But then the less than appetizing connotations of said thought had Ritsu stopping in his tracks. _Okay, so he's just naturally good at it. You can be talented at something without practice...right? _

"A-ah, Senpai. Mmmnhh," Ritsu panted, battling for control so he wouldn't look like a total idiot in front of his senior but it felt so damn good and before he could stammer out a "wait" or "what are you doing," he felt two fingers dipping below his boxers, massaging him right in the sweet spot that was _inches_away from his aching need.

The rest of the fingers soon followed and then Ritsu's hips jerked when the five dipped down even lower and suddenly wrapped around his length.

Ritsu all but melted.

"Oh...oh...mnnh," he breathed, burying his face even further into Masamune, his fingers clutching at the older boy's shoulders. He could feel that the grip around him tighten and he squeaked; then those fingers pulled and he gasped again as arousal rippled down his legs.

Masamune wriggled him from his jeans and the cold air burst against his heated skin...that is until that hand was back, enclosing him again in that warmth. Ritsu sighed his arms slipping from Masamune's neck; his skull collided with the bricks, hard enough to make a goose egg, he didn't notice that until much, much later when he wasn't focusing on the sound of Masamune's hand as it began rubbing his length in firm, even strokes, or the slick taste of tongue against tongue and, that panting noise that either he or Masamune was making, but wasn't really quite sure.

The touch of fresh snowflakes seared against his aching need and those warm fingers inched lower, lower right at the head of his cock where they began to squeeze. Ritsu inhaled hard and his nose twitched as the smell of sex that had started to permeate the frosty air with each stroke and gasp and moan.

Despite how humiliating the notion of it was, to be getting rubbed off in _public _by his _boyfriend_, Ritsu was rather comfortable. _I could stay here forever._ He thought, the smallest smile working its way across his face. _Just me and him and the snowflakes, kissing, making lo..._

He was cut off. "Oi!"

Ritsu, glanced up, his eyes hazy and his breath bated. _Huh, who was that? _Masamune froze.

"What the hell are you kids doing back here?" There it was again, a firm, masculine voice that came booming down the alleyway, tearing through the silence, through Ritsu's bliss. This time Ritsu's heart shot into his throat when the voice was soon followed by the _crunch crunch crunch_of snow underneath heavy boots.

"Shit!" Masamune jumped with a curse and accidentally yanked Ritsu's length hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

They scrambled. Masamune began patting his hands off on his pants and grumbling a slew of colorful curses underneath his breath; Ritsu was smashing himself back into his jeans begging, "Come on, come on, come on," to his fly that just refused to zip over his slowly softening bulge. It was painful, _shit_, it was really painful, and Ritsu couldn't think of an escape or an excuse because his mind was tripping over itself with panic.

"Damn teenagers! Take your girlfriend somewhere else, you punk!" The man called again, closer than ever before. Ritsu could see his bulky shadow now that the streetlights hit him just right and shit, they really were in legitimate trouble.

_He's going to call the cops...or worse, my parents. And then they'll find out that I have a boyfriend and that I like boys and they'll probably kill me because I know my mum wants a grand daughter...and..and_

_Hey! He thought I was his __**girlfriend**__! _

A hand snatched his arm and Ritsu squeaked. "Don't just stand there, idiot!" Masamune hissed and before Ritsu could get his voice to come out in anything other than a high-pitched whimper, he was tugged him through the snow and back to the bike rack. Ritsu swiped his bike and didn't even bother getting on because they were already running, not quickly since Ritsu was still hard and his bike refused to cooperate with the snow caking the tire's tread, but fast enough to get them around the block and up the hill in less than a few minutes.

They didn't stop running until they were certain they could no longer hear the man's voice, behind them. The two boys found refuge between a pair of buildings, leaning against the wall, heaving and gasping, the warm air turning into hazy clouds that punctuated each breath. Ritsu's roaring erection had died down and humming arousal was replaced with a new, nagging humiliation that gnawed at his stomach while reminding him that the man saw, he _saw _Ritsu getting a handy right there in the convenience store alleyway. Note to self, never have sex in public._ Ever. _

After a few heart beats of silence, Masamune and Ritsu both glanced at each other... for some reason Masamune smirked and Ritsu felt his lips quiver just a tad too. Then the older boy snorted. Ritsu felt the same reaction burning in his belly but he pushed it down with a cough and set to looking at the toes of his shoes. Masamune held strong, pushing his gaze to the ground and keeping it there...that is until he thought of something particularly funny and like a time bomb, there was three seconds until he exploded.

"_Pffftt!_"

Ritsu soon followed. Before they knew it, they were both in fits of ridiculous laughter, trying to explain through their half-breaths and wild smiles why they were laughing, but after a slew of failed attempts, they both came to the conclusion that there was really nothing that funny at all. Instead, Ritsu cherished the moment; he'd never heard his Senpai laugh before. And it wasn't just a chuckle or a snicker, it was a full on laugh with hiccups and snorts and sounds that would probably be disgusting to anyone else, but to Ritsu it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

They stayed like that for a while, but it was getting late and really, really cold, so Masamune eventually walked Ritsu home (Ritsu claimed he could make it by himself, but he insisted). He kissed him goodnight on the front porch, not once, but three times. "Sorry for dragging you around all night," Masamune said right before he left, and Ritsu stared at him blankly because why the hell would he say sorry?

He tried to come up with a clever comeback but ended up sputtering a lame 'see ya' instead. He never thought of one; in fact, he sat there once he was alone in his room, questioning why Masamune—probably the most confident person Ritsu knew—would say such a thing.

_I should have told him that it's never troublesome to see him. Why would he think that anyway? Especially after today..._

Then it dawned on Ritsu. _Oh._ Masamune wasn't _literally_sorry—the summoning out to the convenience store, the hand job in the alleyway, the final guilt trip that would haunt him all night. This was another one of his love trials.

Ritsu gaped, then frowned, then laughed because it was all so ridiculous. This whole thing was a test! Either way, Ritsu seemingly passed love's pledge of allegiance, because that next weekend he got a text from his senpai at 2 am reading: _I'm hungry. Lets go out for pizza. _

Sure it was stupid, but Ritsu was up in a flash. _Because I love you, it can't be helped._


End file.
